


No Such Thing as Santa

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Fictions</p><p>5) Who gets angry at little kids and tells them Santa isn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as Santa

“Tate, it’s busy, it’s Christmas. Get used to it.”  
  
“Why are there so many little kids running around everywhere? Ben, make it stop.”  
  
“School holidays.”  
  
Ben slung his arm around Tate’s shoulders, guiding him around the mass of children that were in the mall. Honestly, anyone would think that Tate was socially anxious or just had a hatred towards children. He really wasn’t happy and Ben hoped he could fix that by tugging Tate towards the Millie’s Cookies stand and ordering them both cookie shakes. A white choc chip for him and a dark choc chip for Tate. The younger seemed satisfied as he sucked on the straw, walking alongside Ben in silence.  
  
“I’ll give you this round.”  
  
“Because I bought you something?”  
  
Tate grinned.  
  
“You know me so well, babe.”  
  
The men grinned and Ben tugged Tate close for a kiss, savouring the taste of dark chocolate on his lips. They broke apart as a small group of kids ran into them, falling over. Tate glared daggers.  
  
“Sorry! We’re going off to see Santa Claus!”  
  
As they got up and scurried off, Tate brushed down his jeans.  
  
“No such thing as Santa, kids. Sorry to burst your bubble.”  
  
They stopped and turned around, wide eyed as they stared at Tate. Ben pinched Tate’s shoulder, making him yelp.  
  
“Course there is, kids, my friend here is just an elf. Trying to keep Santa a secret is his job.”  
  
They giggled and waved as they ran off again.  
  
“You’re a jerk!”  
  
“Says the guy telling little kids that Santa isn’t real!”  
  
“Life’s a goddamn filthy horror show. I don’t know why we have lies like Santa and the Easter Bunny.”  
  
“So kids are happy. Don’t you remember when you were little? When Santa came?”  
  
“I stopped believing early.”  
  
“Because of your Mother?”  
  
Tate stopped and stared up at Ben.  
  
“Don’t you dare. This isn’t a counselling session. You referred me to someone else because of our relationship. I’ll talk this over with them.”  
  
“Alright alright. Don’t bite my head off.”  
  
Tate almost tripped over a little boy sitting on the floor, holding a bag to his chest.  
  
“What the hell, kid?”  
  
“Sorry sir...”  
  
“Aren’t you waiting to meet Santa?”  
  
Tate stared up at Ben.  
  
“Yes, Sir, I am. Mommy told me to wait here for a moment.”  
  
Tate growled and started stalking off.  
  
“THERE’S NO SUCH THING AS SANTA!”


End file.
